Magic and Problems
by Goku Koneko Sage
Summary: What happens when a fleeing Yoko accedentally finds himself bound to two girls who are destined to be Shuuiichi's Sisters...And they are triplets? Harry Potter Crossover. ON HOLD
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: a) I do not own YYH or HP b) This story is something that I thought up on the moment and shared with a friend of which wished to be involved also c) This fic will be rated R (or NC-17) for graphic/ detailed violence, swearing d) Normal quotation marks (ie: "") is normal talking and little quotation marks denotes thought (ie: '') Slash signs indicate telepathic communications (ie: / or ) If Japanese is being used, it will be stated within the same paragraph.All Telepathic Comunication, Unless with someone who doesn't know the language, is bieng said in Japanese and I am not going to write it in Japanese Because I don't Know How. And what we do write in Japanese may be misspelled or incorect (if so please tell me.) We don't know much, so PLEASE don't take our word for it all the time. Now, onto the show! Er, I mean fic...

Magic and Problems

Prologue 1

Kurama's Point of View

'_Running, I have to run.'_ I thought as the hunter chased after me. It seemed like he was following for a while. I can't believe that I didn't notice. We got the shield but as we escaped, I notice someone watching us. I set out to see what he wanted as he ambushed my gang. Seeing people dying around me made me feel a little uncomfortable. I stopped to look around me, seeing blood on the ground with dead bodies around got me to realize that he was not a normal hunter. He then fled; I wanted some payback- so I followed him. Miles of chasing him ended with me running from him. I looked behind me and saw that he had stopped, and then all of a sudden, I was looking at my body. "What's going on?!" I asked myself (aloud?) as the hunter drug my body away.

Eventually, I found myself floating around the human world. Looking around, I realized that I could come back to "life". As I looked around, I spotted a woman, at the moment that a soul is born into a body. I went into her womb and sealed myself within the body.

Unfortunately, the woman was with more than one child, more specifically, conjoined identical female triplets. When the fox spirit entered one of the three female bodies, he changed the sex of that one to male, forgot to sever the connection to the other two and by the time he had realized the mistake, the two females had gained his memories and had become fox spirits within their own rights also.

One week and Eight months later

Shiori Minamino was in serious pain, they found out four months ago that they were having triplets, a boy and two girls. They weren't sure what to name them but, they would. She had gone into labor about five hours ago and one was finally emerging. After about fifteen minutes of pushing, the first was born. After hours all three were born. They named the boy Shuuiichi, while the girls were named Kechi and Sherrie, in that order.

As the children grew up it became obvious that they loved the outdoors. When they weren't working on gardening or playing with seeds, Shuuiichi was hanging out with his sisters or helping out in the house. Kechi was fixing their bicycles, rebuilding the microwave, or trying to turn their skateboards into hoverboards. Sherrie could be found helping in the kitchen, or practicing for dancing.

When school started, the children started in second grade because the school placing tests said that they were ahead of the other children their age. They went to a private school, three blocks from their house.

When it came to sibling rivalry, the only fights they had were not "Hey, that's mine; give it back." But more, "I'm helping mom today not you." They made sure the house and their rooms were clean, that they had their homework done before bed and, that if they went out- they were home by bedtime. All in all they were "goodie-goodies" but only because they thought their mother deserved it.

Prologue 2

While in Japan the birth of the Minamino triplets took place, a baby was being prophesized about in England. This particular baby would be born at the end of July, one month and ten days after the aforementioned triplets.

One year and Four months after the prophesized baby's birth

The evil that the baby was to counter balance decided to take action against the infant. The infant's name was Harry, his parents Lily and James Potter, tried with all their strength to stop the evil from hurting their baby but died in the process. Finally when the evil turned upon baby Harry, the spell backfired, and the evil died leaving the baby with a scar and to be raised by the only family that the baby has--- his aunt and uncle.

Meanwhile in the Spirit World, Koenma sent the Ferry Girls to guide the Potters and "Evil One" to the realm but, could not find said "Evil One".

Ten years later, Harry Potter begins his schooling at Hogwarts against the wishes of his aunt and uncle. (End Prologue)


	2. Problems, Solutions, and diagon alley

Chapter 1: Problems, Solutions and Diagon Alley

Sitting in a Sakura tree outside their house, were the Minamino triplets.

"We're too good for the school, I can pretend to slide by and usually try to but, you two on the other hand need to either hold back or get into the exchange program." Shuuiichi told his sisters.

"Ooh, but Shuuiichi, we don't want to leave you!" the girls whined together.

"Besides, have you seen how pale momma's been lately? I don't want to sign up for anything until she's better." Kechi announced seriously.

"Mom's really sick and I don't want to leave. It is a life and death situation." Sherrie said jumping up and down, still on a branch of the tree.

"How the _hell_ do you know that?!" Shuuiichi and Kechi demanded in anger. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"Well, you never asked. I really think that mom should go to the doctor." Sherrie said sitting down and crossing her legs.

"She had an appointment today and should've been home by now." Shuuiichi said calmly. "I saw her day planner this morning. We'll ask her what she thinks of you going to a foreign school when she gets back." Then glancing at Sherrie, he thought to her /_I'll deal with you later Imouto_.

/_Hey, I only knew because she looked it. I asked the plants in the garden and she's been sick for months_. Sherrie thought back with an innocent look. "I still don't want to go to any foreign school but, I don't want to stress her anymore." Sherrie said glaring at her brother.

"Fine, if it's okay with ma, I'll go but, only if she tells (orders) me to." Kechi stated then thought to Shuuiichi: /_You stay; if it's serious or gets serious while we're gone, find a way to cure her._

"Understood." Shuuiichi said just as their mom pulled up.

"Konichiwa, Okaa- san, how was your appointment?" Sherrie asked as she hopped off the tree, with Shuuiichi and Kechi tagging behind.

After dinner, they approached their mother about her illness and their schooling. She told them that it was just a virus and she'd be fine. She also told them that she'd think about the exchange program.

Later that night, the girls woke to a tapping at their window and found owls there. After opening their window, they took the letters, watched the owls fly off and, exchanged glances after looking at the letter addresses, then as one mentally yelled /_Oni-chan_!!

/_Huh, what? Why did you wake me_? Shuuiichi asked drowsily.

/_Get in here and explain_. Kechi retorted.

/_Explain what_? he asked as le left his room, going toward the girl's.

/_The owls of course and, these letters_. Sherrie thought as he walked into the room.

/_What letters_? Shuuiichi replied as the letters were thrust into his face.

/_Uh-oh, there isn't one for me is there_? Shuuiichi asked as his sisters shook their heads "no". /_Good, I can't be found, 'sides, one of us needs to stay with mom and we can say that you were automatically signed up for an exchange program at school and that it's also a boarding school for gifted children so, that no one will have to board with us in exchange for this_. Shuuiichi said happily.

/_Maybe you should explain the letters, we understand about not wanting to be found but, we need the school explained to us_. Kechi demanded.

/_It was just a rumor---_ he began but, he was interrupted when his sisters glared at him and one threw a pillow at him. /_Okay, okay, sheesh, supposedly it's a school to teach children with magic some control, though not as much as we already have_. he finished with a smirk.

/_Shuuiichi's right, it's a good idea but, how do we avoid having them discover our yoko sides? And what about when winter comes, how do we deal with the plants dying_? Kechi asked worriedly.

/_Well, we could consell our power from our yoko side so, he can live through the winter like we do every winter_. Sherrie said seriously.

/_Well, that's a plan, we'll discuss it with mom in..._ then he stopped and glanced at the clock, it read 4:20am /_two and a half hours_. Shuuiichi finished.

/_Why are we still up at 4:20- Can I go to sleep now_? Sherrie complained as she crawled into her bed.

Kechi began to laugh as she also crawled into bed. /_We got woken by a couple of stupid birds and spent twenty minutes talking... 'night oni-chan_ Kechi said at last with a smile.

/_Night, Imoutou's_. Shuuiichi said with a slight smile as he too went to bed.

After discussing being exchange students and telling about the automatic exchange program for the exceptionally gifted, she agreed to let them go, as long as knew what their plans were for the summer and plan "family time" around the pre-arranged plans.

Three weeks later, Sherrie and Kechi boarded a plane for England. As soon as it landed, the girls swore never to fly commercial again.

"Why did it have to take so long? I'll be right back." Sherrie said running toward the restroom.

"Hey, Sherrie! Matte!" Kechi called after her sister as she ran into the boy's room- /_That's the men's room..._

As Sherrie ran into the men's room, her face went bright red. "Kechi, I'm so embarrassed!" she yelled as she ran into the girl's room instead.

Laughing silently at her sister, she too entered the restroom. /_It's not the length of the flight I'm worried about... it's the bumpiness_.

Fifteen minutes later, the two had gotten their gear and were looking for a taxi8. They had decided before leaving that they would stay at a motel before writing to their new headmaster for instructions on getting school supplies. They saw a ten foot man with a sign reading "Minamoto", to this they frowned.

/_What's he waiting for? I'm going to ask, that's too close to our name for me not to wonder if he's trying to find us for the school_. Kechi commented, frowning.

Sherrie walked up to the seemingly giant man and asked "Who are you waiting for?"

"I'm supposed to guard two tiny girls on their way to Hogwarts, o'course..." the strange man began to say before muttering "I wasn' s'posed to say that..."

"You must mean Minamino, that's us." Sherrie said excitedly.

/_Can we really trust this guy_? Kechi asked, following Sherrie.

/_He seems alright and, we really can't know where to go. This is our best bet_. Sherrie thought back.

/_Oh, okay... wow_! Kechi agreed, then exclaimed mentally and aloud as the giant picked up their luggage and told them to follow him. "Wow!"

They made introductions as they walked down the street, and they found out that he was Rubeus Hagrid (Groundskeeper and Keeper of the Keys at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry). They walked the whole way to the Leaky Cauldron. Not once did it not amaze them that he did not tire out.

Once at the Leaky Cauldron, Hagrid, as he insisted he be called, got them rooms and told them that he'd be right back- he had someone to pick up- then they as a group they would go get school supplies.

Sherrie walked around their room then asked "What do you want to do, Kechi?" as she laid back on her bed.

Since it had taken them all day to get there, and they were supposed to have gone to Diagon Alley, they figured that they would go the next day since Hagrid said that he had an errand to run.

Because of the time difference, the girls were not sleepy, so they decided to play a game of poker. Around dawn, Hagrid arrived with a small boy in clothes that were too big for him, the girls were already downstairs for breakfast.

"''ell it's time to ge' school supplies, le's go 'arry, girls." Hagrid announced when he'd returned (after they'd had breakfast). Outside he tapped the stone wall, and Diagon Alley was reveled.

"Wow." the three children breathed in awe.

"So, whereto first?" Harry asked.

"Can we get a pet or our wands?" Sherrie asked, running around. /_Kechi, are you excited too_?

"Sherrie, quit running in circles please." Kechi said aloud, mentally- /_Yes!_

"Where did you come from?" Sherrie stopped and asked the boy next to them.

"Uh... Little Winging, why?" Harry asked confusedly.

"We're from Japan." Kechi said. "Oh, by the way, I'm Kechi and, that's my sister Sherrie."

"Oh, I'm Harry." Harry said.

As Hagrid lead them into Gringotts, and, yes, the girls saw the warning on the door about stealing. "Like there's anything _worth_ the trouble." Kechi muttered under her breath.

/_Kechi, there **are **things here **worth **taking, like a broom or something_. Sherrie reprimanded her sister.

/_You're talking something **outside**_ _of the bank_. _There is nothing **here** worth the_ **_trouble_** _as much **fun **as the **challenge**_ _would be_. Kechi retorted.

"Hagrid, where are we going first?" Sherrie asked, glaring at Kechi.

"The two of you are going to a teller's while 'arry an' Oi go to 'is vault." Hagrid answered.

"I have a vault?" Harry asked in amazement.

"Why o'course, ye di'n' tink tha' yer paren's lef' yeh not'en' did ye?" Hagrid answered him happily.

So while the girls left to exchange their money, Hagrid and Harry left to get his money. The girls, left alone while Harry and Hagrid got into one of the vaults, got bored.

/_Kechi, can we get a pet, please_? Sherrie thought-asked.

/_Sherrie, wait for Hagrid, we don't want to get lost or kidnapped_. Kechi placated.

/_Alright but, what do we do until then, I am bored_! Sherrie pouted, crossing her arms as she leaned against a wall.

/_Let's annoy a goblin... better yet, let's 'capture' anyone who goes near that tree._ Kechi recommended, discretely pointing at an indoor palm tree with ivy growing around it.

/_Kechi, I'm going to sit back and watch. 'Catch' me a unicorn if you can. If you need help, I'll be right here_. Sherrie thought hopefully, still leaning against the wall.

/_There are no unicorns in the bank_. Kechi thought back irritated.

/_I know, I was kidding_. Sherrie thought back, smirking.

/_Uh-huh_. Kechi commented back as she 'captured' a red headed girl out of a family of about six. The child began to scream as the plant held her firmly to the tree.

While the family was distracted with untangling her, the boys, who in the process of trying to help her, got caught themselves. The oldest boy suggested trying to be still as that works for devils' snare.

"Okay, girls, time t' go." Hagrid said upon his and Harry's return. The whole plant incident happened within thirty minutes.

"Yes, Hagrid." Kechi said as the family was shocked when the children went flying into the teller's desk. The ivy proceeded to return to its normal state at the feet of the tree.

/_Nice one, Kechi_. Sherrie said smirking.

/_Thanks si_s. Kechi responded back, as they discretely low-five each other.

"What are you two laughing at?" Harry asked, curiously.

"Oh, just the show you missed." Kechi responded.

"Yeah, the tree tried to eat a little girl." responded Sherrie.

"Why would that amuse you?" Harry asked.

The girls exchanged a glance and smirked at Harry before Kechi responded, "Read Tamora Pierce, better still, read any fantasy with magic in it- the best deals with plants." with an evil giggle.

"Hey don't worry about it. Can we go somewhere now," Sherrie wined.

They were already heading toward Madam Malkins clothing store. Upon entering the lady owner told them she'd be with them in a moment.

"Okay," all three of them said.

As the four waited for their turn, another boy was getting fitted for his uniform.

"Are you first years too?" he asked. He was blonde with blue eyes and a very high and mighty attitude.

"Yes." The children responded.

"Are all of you siblings? You all have the same color eyes." He said.

"No just me and her." Kechi said. "We just met Harry here, today."

"Who are you?" Sherrie asked.

"Draco Malfoy, A Pureblood," He replied snobbishly "Who are you and are you muggle born?"

"Name's Sherrie, and I Dunno?" Sherrie retorted innocently.

"Name's Kechi and does...Itai Sherrie!!" Kechi Began only to be pinched be her sister.

"My names Harry and my parents are dead so I don't know" Harry said

"Oh well, bye then," he said and left – after paying of course.

After being fitted and paying they took their robes and left.

"Where to now Hagrid?" Harry asked

"Why to get your school supplies of course." Hagrid said.

"We'll we have the uniforms" Kechi said as they walked into the book store.

"Oh we have to buy our school supplies I totally forgot" Harry groaned.

After they bought their school books they went to the apothercry and bought the supplies needed for potions and Herbology.

"Finally were off to see the wand maker!" Kechi sang skipping slightly in step with Hagrid.

"Nope," Harry said "that's after we get a trunk apiece."

"Ugh..." Kechi said "how long will that take?"

"Not long, I promise." Hagrid said as they entered the store.

In the end the girls bought very expensive very safe guarded well more when the girls finished them-trunks. That have there initials etched into the metal. Kechi's was a large leather-bound wooden trunk with a bronze fringe and an anti-theft spell in thick doses and the leather was a deep green. Sherrie's trunk was like Kechi's but the leather was a dark purple. As they left Harry asked "why the anti-theft spells?"

"Paranoia." Was the answer he got.

"_Now_ wands?" Kechi demanded

"Now wands, think you'll be alright alone for a minute?" Hagrid asked.

"Yes, but..." Harry began then looked at the girls uncertainty when Hagrid left. The kids entered Olivander's with unease. "well I have been waiting for you Mr. Harry Potter," the store keeper says form behind a sack of boxes. After about one hour Olivander finally found the wand that belonged to Harry, it was Holly and Phoenix feather and 11 and a half inches long.

When Olivander finally tuned to the girls "now what hand are you?"

"We are both ambidextrous." They replied at the same time, 'so is our brother' then they giggled they did not tell anyone about their brother, everyone believed they where twins.

"Well let's start, take the hand you use the most."

"Uh... okay" Kechi muttered and held out her right hand, Sherrie did the same wondering what to do next. Like with Harry the tapemeasures began to measure on their own and Ollivander handed the two wands. He imediatly took them back saying " No, no definatly not."

Three Hours later

" Well the cores of these wands are odd at first I thought they were unicorn hairs,but after checking the warding on the box that they came in I realized it wasn't anything I knew or could reacognize. So be very carefull their very picky adn there's three of them. If you have a younger Sibling who might show up someday it may go to him or her, or an enimy of yours." Ollivander said.

"Understood," the girls said in awe of the reacent speach, / _Jimminy, Sherrie, that has to be the most this man's said since we got here_.

/ _Yeah, but... oh well, Can we get our pets yet_? Sherrie retorted back.

Ollivander handed them the wands he was talking about and like with Harry's wand they began glowing a pretty color and sparks of gold and green came out of the wands.

" As a tottal for all wands today that shall be twenty five galeons." Ollivander informed them before they left.

" Yes Sir," the girls said as Harry paid for his wand seperately.The Girls paid 12 Galeons apeice and half a galeon each. Thanking Ollivander they left and met hagrid outside.

Hagrid had an owls cage with a buetifull white owl inside. He gave it to Harry saying," Happy Birthday Lad!"

" What? How come you didn't tell us it was your birthday?" The girls demanded in one voice.

" Uh...Well," Harry began turning red." It's nothing special, just another day."

" All Birthdays are special after all its not everyday you turn elevin." Kechi said as Hagrid led the girls to the pet stores. As they walked into the shop, many animals were making noise. " What do you want to get Kechi?" Sherrie asked as she looked around.

/ _A fox_, She thought, " I don't know, Something Cute."

" well I'm going to look for a kitten and if I can an owl, so that I can keep in touch with mom and shuuiichi." Sherie said with a shrug.

/ _I'd Rather use a fox for Shuuichi_, "Yeah, Kittens sound nice...Two kittens and an owl. We can share the owl." Kechi replied.

"Ok," Sherrie replied as she picked up a kitten. " I want this one." While she was picking the kitten Kechi Explored a little farther back and really did find a fox pup. /_Oh! Wow_, Kechi thought as she gasped in awe and picked it up. Taking it to the front she showed Sherrie and Harry, looking at the owner and hagrid she asked." Can I keep him? Onegai?Onegai?" she asked them. (Yes the pup is male.)

" The school list says: Owl, Toad, or Cat. That means No dogs, Snakes, or Finches." The Cashier informed the hyper girl in a bored tone.

" He's Not a Dog!" Kechi exclaimed indignantly, " He's a Fox!" / _A red furred Fox_. she informed her sister smugly.

" Yeah you can keep him just talk to the teachers at school first." Sherrie replied buying a black and white kitten.

" fine I'll talk to Dumbledore." the cashier said with a sigh and left. He returned fifteen minutes later. " He said you can keep him as long as you take care of him."

"Yeah!" Kechi exclaimed twirling around with the fox pup in her hands like it was a stuffed toy. It licked her nose and yipped. Grinning happily she paid and left tailing after her sister. They stopped by the owl emporium and bought an owl that could fly distances in a record time.

"what did you name your owl Harry?" Sherrie asked as they returned to the leaky cauldron for dinner.

" Hedwig ," Harry Replied after thinking for a few minutes and asking it questions. " Yours?" he asked glancing at their owl.

" How about Yo marwi?" Sherrie asked Kechi.

" Okay." Kechi replied. " So what will you name that cat of yours?" She asked as they sat down to pre-ordered food that tom brought straight to their table. - It had been ordered by Hagrid before they left for diagon alley while Harry and him had been waiting for the girls to go down to breakfast. So they hadn't known about the dinner arrangements but hadn't been surprised when they were served shortly after being seated, they dug in.-

/_How about the names Yoko gave our fox sides_? Sherrie suggested.

Kechi who had been in the middle of drinking the juice that had been next to her plate started chocking. /_Nani_!

/_Yeah Isn't it a good Idea_? Sherrie replied sneaking a sly grin at her sister.

"...." Kechi said in response giving her sister a death glare to rival Yoko's in a bad mood.

" Hey, Sherrie? " Harry began, " You never did answer Kechi's question. What are you going to name the kitten?" he asked into-as he saw it- thier staring contest.

" Kurimu," Sherrie answered while looking at Kechi, " What are you going to name your fox?"

Glaring at her sister she said "Kanri," not letting her voice or face show how angry she was at her sister. Sherrie only knew because she could see her eyes.

_Oh Kechi, I'm so scared. Calm down you don't have to be so mad_./ Sherrie said giving her a slight smile.

/_Don't have to be so mad? do we really want them to find out about us? What if yoko's names for us are discovered or our fox sides_? Kechi said as she finished eating. The girls let the table fall into a comfortable silence.

Eventually Harry got tired of the silence and asked Hagrid why people were staring at him and Hagrid told him the story of how Harry got his scar. As he finished the story his very interested audience began asking questions.

" So...What the Hell happend to voldemort?" Kechi demanded. _Sis Talk to me after lights out and before sleep_./

_Don't worry so Kechi who would know our yoko name's anyway? We won't be discovered_./

_Uh huh... Yoko and whomever he tells_./ Was Kechi's Response as Hagrid finished telling them Harry's story and the girls were dismissed to bed while harry was taken home.


	3. Ch2:Mom's What! Your doing What! Do we s...

Chapter 2: Mom's what! You're doing what?! Do we still... But Oni-chan...

The morning of september first was a dreary day. It was drizzling outside and inside Sherrie and Kechi were trying to find the last items they needed before they had to leave for the trainstation in an hours time.

Kechi was wearing a pair of Japanese style pants and a white longsleeved t-shirt with a cream colored tunic with a rose-whip design on it. The rose was white so are the pants. Her wand is in a holster up her sleeve and her pet fox has draped itself accross her shoulders. She was all packed and dressed and ready for the train except... "Sherrie? Have you seen my shoes?" She asked as she looked under the bed.

"No I haven't," Sherrie replied. She was getting dressed in a short sleeve shirt and a vest. Blue jeans unlike her brother and sister. Her kitten, Kurimu was on her bed asleep. "By the way why did we wake up so early? we don't have to be there until ten a.m, Kechi."

"A) For breakfast, B) Onii-chan called yesterday and said he'd contact us today, hopefully regarding mom." Kechi awnsered /_Now where did I put that cellphone...? Oh, Right, it's with my other muggle technology, at the bottom my trunk...What I wouldn't give for a good song right about now. Now where are my shoes?_She thought as she continued looking for her shoes not realizing that she was broadcasting to her sister as she did so.

" Oh, I still don't know were your shoes are. Try looking under your bed, I bet Kanri had them for a toy."Sherrie said in exaspeation as she finished packing her trunk.

" I've already checked under there, they aren't there..." Kechi rplied grumpily as she opened the door, "I'm going to the bathroom, I'll finish looking when I get back." she turned and tripped, " Found my shoes!" She called into the room putting them on and going to the bathroom.

Once she returned thier brother contacted them. /_Hey Girls I have News_./

/_Hey Shuuiichi How's everything there_?/ Sherrie asked as they settled onto thier beds to talk to him.

/_So you said yesterday, now what is it_?/ Kechi asked rolling her eyes in amusement.

/_Mom has cancer and not long to live; I'm planning to steal the Forlorn Hope to try and save her_./ He anwsered matter of factly.

/_Isn't that heavily guarded in Koenma's vault...His high security Vault_?/ Kechi demanded shocked.

/_Yeah and doesn't the Forlorn Hope need a soul to work it_?/ Sherrie asked worriedly.

/_Weeelll, actually, yes...the security is high...but it'll be fun and worth it. Uh...Sher? The person who uses it makes a wish on it and in exchange it takes your life_./ He replied back slightly nervous about how both his sisters would handle the information, though he was pretty sure that they would agree to it.

/_Onii-chan...A) we're connected as in you get hurt we get hurt; you die we die...B) If it saves mom, Do It. and C) Can we come home instead of going to this school_?/ Kechi said calmly, though on the last she begged.

/_What! Wait a minute, I don't want to die before seeing mom_!/ Sherrie exclaimed angrily.

/_We'll see her on the other side anyway I mean eventually after she's had a long and healthy life_. _ Besides she'll be fine that business man that she's been seeing will take care of her. what was his name? Mr. Armamada? or something like that._/ Kechi told her sister trying to reasure her.

/_Anno...Kechi? I don't think that helped_./ Shuuiichi Said in dry amusement.

/_No it didn't. Can we find something different_?/ sherrie asked hopefully.

/_Wellllll.....Uh... there is another way but the exchange price is worse_./ Shuuiichi replied.

/**_NOT FAIR_**!/ Sherrie yelled in frustration.

/_Let's do it_!/ Kechi exclaimed enthusiastically./_as Gimli would say Certrainty of death, Small chance of victory...What are we waiting for_?/

/_Uh...Kechi? You are starting to scare me_./ Shuuiichi said uneasily. Kechi got a picture of him sweat dropping and sent him back a picture of herself giving him a raspberry./_baka_./

Sending him a mental glare Kechi said what she had really meant to say./_ It will take nearly a year anyway. I mean first you have to stake out the place and then get passed security and get it, Right? So we have at the most a year. Oh, By the way if you weren't trying to save mom I'd still say this: Keep up in school, Onegai. That way we can keep up and what we learn we'll teach you after all we all tought each other what the other was learning when we weren't taking the same classes over the years, ne_?/

/_Right,right,right...I'll do what I can, and you understand the situation well.take care you guys_./

/_I'm still not sure_./Sherrie said worriedly.

/_We don't have much time our mom's or ours. we're waiting on you_./ Kechi said glancing at the clock and realizing that they had to leave for the trainstation of miss the train. /_Train leaves in two hours_./

/_Alright, I guess there's not much choice... Let's do this_./ Sherrie said gathering her resolve and giving in.

/_Yeah! mom's saved_!/ Kechi exclaimed, /_Let's go to school_!/ Grabbing her stuff she headed for the door.

/_Thanks girls, mom deserves it. do well in school and so will I_./ Shuuiichi said gratefully.

At the Trainstation they were standing directly in front of the barrior to platform 9 and 3/4.

"This sucks, its fucked up!"Kechi exclaimed, "We've got thirty minutes to find the Damn platform and all there is...is platforms 9 and 10 were the Hell do you find platform 9 and 3/4?" It was very obviouse that she was angry. Sherrie shook her head and picked up a rock and in anoyance (and half hoping that it would hit her sister.) she picked up a rock and threw it through the wall. "Oh Shit! did you see that? I'm going through come if you will." sherrie informed Kechi going on through the wall before her sister could respond.

/That's ...Uh...Old./ Kechi said to Sherrie, "What do you think...Fantasy?" She asked her sister as they boarded and found an empty compartment.

Sherrie ignored her sitting next to the window and glaring at her.

"Aww...Sher don't pout. I know I'm not the best person to be around on days of high stress but you could just hit me or something." Kechi told her sister with a sigh. "Why don't we play poker?" /If some cute guys show up we could always get them into a game of strip poker./ Grinning evilly she looked at her sister and raised her eyebrow.

/That is not cool...only very cute guys. and no one else/ Sherrie pulled out a deck of playing cards and a bag of M&M's and, sat down accross from Kechi. She began shuffling the cards.

Ten minutes before the Train was scheduled to leave a red-headed young man showed up. "May I join you?"

The girls exchanged glances, /Well is he cute enough?/ Kechi asked her sister raising an eyebrow.

/Before we do lets ask his name. He looks like the girl we caught in the tree at the bank, Remember?/Sherrie said in response to Kechi.

/Yeah...Okay/ Kechi said slightly amused.

"Who are you?" Sherrie asked the red-head.

"Ron Weasily, So may I stay here?" He replied hesitantly.

"Sure, its fine by me, My name is Sherrie." Sherrie replied with a grin.

"I'm Kechi, and you can stay...If your willing to play." Kechi replied holding up her cards.

"Uh...Sure," He replied sitting down next to them and paying attention to thier game so that he'd understand the next game.

Five minutes later Harry opened the door, " Oh hi, Everywhere else is full may I join you?" He asked Hopefully.

"Sure Come on, we're playing poker," Sherrie said holding her hand close to her chest.

"Really? Cool I'll play." Harry replied sitting down.

Five Minutes later the train began moving towards the school, and ten minutes after that Sherrie won the card game.

"Okay, " Kechi said streatching and checking the hallway for adults and making sure that the door was securely shut, "The coast is clear, whose ready to up the ante?"

"Up the Ante?" Harry said his eyes going wide. "You mean use money instead of m&m's?" He asked.

"Noo...I was thinking something a little more fun." Sherrie anwsered with a wicked grin on her face. "How about Strip Poker?"

"Strip Poker?" Ron asked in confusion while Harry's eye got wider. "Is that allowed?" Harry asked breathlessly.

" No one said we couldn't." Kechi replied smiling at them, and giving them a wink.

Exchanging glances the boys shrugged. "Don't see why not." they replied at the same time.

An hour and a half later the snack cart lady came around, and Kechi and Harry 'bought the lot'. The snack lady only saw Harry and Kechi because they were the only ones with enough clothes on and had been the closest to the door.

Twenty minutes later someone knocked on the door and asked if they had seen a toad a boy named neville had lost one.

"No!" they all yelled without opening the door. They were all in an embarising situation if she opened the door. She moved on.

Around seven in the evening when it was just begining to become sunset Kechi won the game leaving Ron and Harry in thier Boxers (because she had given them back) and Sherrie in a bath towel glaring at her sister. The door opened with no knock or anouncement.

"Ahhhh!" Three voices yelled as a blonde boy in the doorway looked startled.

"I heard that Harry Potter was on the train and this is the last Compartment to check...Uh Why are you in your undergarments?" He asked the boys slightly confused.

"Because I won them from them." Kechi Piped up in a very cheerfull voice. "Wanna play me?"

"Uh...no," The blonde said. "Hey wait a minute didn't I meet you in diagon alley? I didn't know you were Harry Potter. I am Draco Malfoy." Draco said in astonishment.

"Do you mind?" Sherrie asked rudely as she turned red from embarassment.

He glanced at her for the first time and began to blush also. "Ummm....Right." and he turned to leave but stopped when Ron snickered and said, "Malfoy."

"Do you have a problem with my name? Oh wait, red hair, ragged clothes, you must be a weasily." He sneered, "Handme downs." He snorted and left before anyone could respond.

"How rude." Harry said angrily while ron just turned red from anger and embarrassment.

Just then an anouncement went through the train, "Ten Minutes to Hogwarts, Please leave your baggage on the train they will be taken up seperately."

Realizing that they needed to get ready for school they began to put on thier school robes.

"Hey!" Ron yelled as Kechi added his and Harry's and her sisters clothes to her trunk, "Those are mine!"

"Are not!" Kechi retorted, "I won them fair and square they are now mine! If you want them win them back." Then to Sherrie she thought said /I'll return yours tomarrow, There isn't enough time tonight./

/Not fair, Kechi!/ Sherrie said as she put the finishing touches on her school uniform.

/Time is of the essence, Sher./ Kechi calmly replied as she left the train while still doing her hair.

Once they exited the train they met up with Hagrid who greeted them kindly and began calling, "First years! First years! Over here! First years!" So shrugging the new friends followed Hagrid to the lake where they saw many many boats. "Everyone here?" Hagrid asked. When he got the affimative from all of the newbies he informed them, "Four to a boat." and he got into the lead boat.

Kechi and Sherrie wound up in a boat with a boy named Neville Longbottom and a girl named Winter Graham.

"So what house do you think you'll be in?" Neville asked. "I'm hoping to be a griffindor but knowing my luck I'll be in Hufflepuff." He said making a face.

"Griffindor." Winter said without hesitation.

"It's a toss up...I don't know if i like snakes or breakfast cereal more." Kechi commented.

"Who knows what house I'll be in I just hope I get along with the people in my house." Sherrie said with a shrug and looked out accross the lake at the castle.

Some minutes later the boats docked and everyone got out and stood on the steps waiting for Hagrid or whoever was in charge to lead them to thier next destination. Hagrid walked up to a giant door and knocked. About a minute later a very strict looking lady anwsered the door and took control of the students from Hagrid who looked relieved.

The strict looking lady introduced herself as Professor Mcgonagal, and gave a begining of the year speach. She also explained the sorting and left them to get organized.

Ten minutes later the doors opened and Professor Mcgonagal marched the new students to the front of the room.

"When I call your name, sit on the stool and put on the hat, it will tell you what house you will be in for the rest of your stay at this school." She announced and began calling names.

Eventually they heard "Graham, Winter!" The hat barely touched her head before calling out "Griffindor!" She jumped up and ran to the table calling her over.

Five people later Draco Malfoy was called up, the hat put him in slytherin. Two names later the teacher called "Minomino, Kechi!" She ran up and put the hat on.

"_Hmmm...Interesting. Oh I see now...Part demon, huh? Gee that was a crafty brother if not totally moranic_." The hat began only to be interupted by Kechi.

"_You leave my brother alone or I'll teach you pain_." She snarled at the hat on her head.

"_Heh, Your nice enough to those you care for, your willing to die for your mother...Ohhh...Now that is Sly. You stole the clothes off of the boy who lives back...Hehehehehe. Now that is just funny. You have already managed to get a cellphone to work here? Now that is interesting....Hmmm...But where to put you?" _The hat said thoughtfully.

"_Tell anyone about my sister and I not bieng fully Human and I'll make Voldemort look like Mother Teresa_!" Kechi informed the hat in a very calm tone while her heart raced.

"_Heh...Thought so. You were right it is a toss up between Hufflepuff and Slytherin_." The hat told her while it thought. "_I know_Slytherin!" The hat yelled.

The table cheered as she made a mad dashed to it_. /Oi sis, The hat _**KNOWS**./ She mentally told Sherrie as Mcgonagal called out "Minomino, Sherrie!"

As she aproached the hat she got more and more uneasy. Taking a deep breath she sat down and winked at her sister as the hat dropped over her eyes.

"_Hmm... A lot like your sister, I see. You have a great thirst to learn; even after what you already know. You make sure your sister study's, and she you. I see getting you mad is not wise. Your not as foolhearty as your sister or as brave as your brother but you are still strong willed and very loyal. You don't like the fact that your sister beat you in the card game on the train. Hmmm....Where should I put you? I know_ Ravenclaw!" The hat called out as sherrie told it in shock "_Don't tell my sister_!"

When the table cheered she jumped up took off the hat and ran to the table. From the Slytherin table she and the rest of the school heard "Way to go Imouto!"

Mcgonagal then called the next two letters worth of students up and finally the school heard, "Potter, Harry!" The school held thier breath.

After five minutes the hat yelled "Griffindor!" The table cheered and I mean **Cheered.** when the table finally calmed down the professor called out the next name and the sorting continued. A girl named Sunami, Chesu got into Hufflepuff, and Weasily, Ron got into griffindor. Lastly Zabinni, Blaze got into Slytherin.

As soon as the sorting ended Dumbledor stood up and anounced "To all students welcome to a new year! I would ask that the first years and some of you older students to remember that the Forbidden forest is exactly that Forbidden. also there is no magic allowed in the corredors between classes, Please note that there is a list in Mr. Filtches office of what is not allowed in the school. Oh and before I forget the third floor cooridor is off limits to those who do not wish to die a most horrible death. And now with my final words may the feast begin: Bibity, Hope, Dash." The head master said and sat down.

The feast arrived out of nowhere to the awe of the new students. Kechi who was eating the food like it was to be her last meal, acknowledged her table-now house-mates' questions about what the school year held felt hostility rise from the older students and felt two people step up behind her.

Without turning around she said "So your Ron's older brothers, I was hoping I'd get to meet you, he mentioned you liked to have fun, but I wasn't expecting to meet you this soon. What brings me to your attention?" She asked calmly as she continued to eat.

The two boys behind her began to laugh. "Your right we are Ronikins older brothers, and what brought you to our attention was the fact that he told us you stole his clothes. He also mentioned that you had stolen Harry Potter's clothes to but Harry won't confirm or deny it." They told her going from laughing to serious in .2 seconds.

"Sorry can't return the clothes." Kechi anwsered them, " I won them fair and square. If they want them back they have to play and win them back...and risk losing another set and this time I will play for everything. Tell them it doesn't Have to be Poker that we play next." She finished saying and turned to them she gave them a cheeky grin and crossed her arms over her chest raising an eyebrow to them.

"You what?" They exclaimed, "You won...Hey! your to young to be playing strip poker! Give those clothes back!"

"No I won them, and I'm Keeping them until they win them back. Now go away." She retorted.

"Fine...I hope you realize that this means War." they informed her in a cold angry voice.

"As long as its between us and us alone...and we don't die. Then I'm fine with it." She informed them in a very serious tone.

"Deal." The told her and left.

/_Okay sis_,/ Kechi thought to Sherrie who had been demanding to know what was going on. /_You want to know? Ron's brothers and I have come to an agreement...we are now at war because I refuse to give Ron and Harry thier clothes back_./

/_Nice one Sis, but you could have been a little nicer_./ Sherrie informed Kechi. /_You know the forbidden forest sounds like fun_./

/_Yeah but I'd like to know what's so special about the third floor cooridor. Bet thier making sure something importent to these people doesn't get stolen. What ever it is I wan't it if only to say I have it_./ Kechi informed her sister. /_But for now let's play good little girls and not draw attention to ourselves. I'll give it two days._/ She told sherrie as the school stood up to sing the school song. Kechi joined in singing to the tune of 'Yugioh!'s I'm Back Theme Song.'

/_This is boring why do we have to sing?_/ Sherrie grumped looking slightly lost.

/_When in Rome..._/ Kechi murmured back.

As soon as the song ended the prefects led the students to thier dorms.

/_Hey Sherrie_!_ Guess what my house prefect just told us...He said not to tell anyone that isn't our housemates the passward to the house. If you want your clothes come and get them. The pass word is 'Life of my Own.' I don't think they know that that is a muggle song title...Hehehehehe. This school year is going to be fun._/

/_I'll be there in a minute and if you ever want to see me and I'm in my room the password is 'All for one.'/ _Sherrie replied. That night she snuck into her sisters dorm room after everyone was asleep but Kechi and got her clothes back.

Once in thier respected dorms both girls put up thier personal security measures that thier brother had tought them. They also unpacked and then they went to bed. Or tried to thier dormmates when they arived didn't want to let them they wanted to play twenty questions.

"Is it true you stole Ron weasily AND Harry Potters clothes?" A girl asked as the lights went out, and the other four girls in the room climbed into thier four poster beds.

"No I Won thier clothes from them in a very legit game...well I think it was legit...My mom's boyfriend plays it...although only when he and the other adults in the house think we aren't around. It's the reason why I got into Slytherin House."

"Oh...So your mom's boyfriend plays strip poker when he thinks that you and your sister aren't around. How does he not notice your at home if he checks to make sure your gone?" The girl asked fully distracted.

" He checks for my siblings and I but doesn't check for the spy camera's that we set up in the house when we are playing 'I Spy'." Kechi replied lazily.

"So you have more than one sibling and you spy on your Guardians. Gee...your full of surprises aren't you?"

"You don't know the half of it now go to sleep." Kechi said grumpily and pretended to fall asleep.

Half an Hour later Kechi returned Sherrie's clothes to her and was told about the conversation in her dorm room. It had been eerily similar to hers without the whole mom's boyfriend part. The only thing Kechi and Sherrie hated about Kechi's room was the silver, and that only because they thought it stood out to much in the darkness of the room. After Sherrie left Kechi went to bed and thought to her sister./_Night sis./_ Then addressing Shuuiichi she thought to him. /_Night Onii-Chan..._/ She heard him chuckle and her sister ecco her goodnight. Shuuiichi was in the middle of second hour math class at thier old school.


End file.
